Undercover
by YullenStarDust
Summary: This is a story I wrote based off one of my favorite animes: DGM. It's the first fanfiction based story I've posted on here. It's about my two OCs, Kenna and Tiaoshi, going undercover as exorcists to find out where Akuma, Kenna's rival, is plotting her attack. But as the two girls came across many exorcists, Kenna falls in love with Yu Kanda, a cold blooded man.
1. Undercover: Just the Beginning

"Are you sure this is the right place, Tiaoshi?" Kenna asked,looking at the building. The blond haired entity was looking off into the distance,but when she heard Kenna ask that,she turned around and looked at the brunette.  
Nodding,Tiaoshi answered,"Yes,this is it,Kenna. This is our last destination."  
"...Last destination of what?"  
Tiaoshi gave her a look,as if to say, You forgot already?,and exhaled. "...The last trek in finding Akuma. She's planning on something horrible this time,and is probably going to set it out here in England."

When Tiaoshi mentioned the demon goddess's name, the fog that clouded Kenna's memory faded off into the distance. "Oh right." She turned around to face the tower they were in front of. "So what do we have to do again?"  
"...We have to become exorcists here,to hide from Akuma,to blend in. If we don't,then we're going to be in huge trouble. You know what I'm talking about right?"  
Kenna turned to face her,and nodded. "Yes." The two girls waited for a few minutes, staring at the huge thing in front of them, a weird-looking monster,looking like it's staring off into the sky. Kenna went to lift up her finger,to try to get the monster's attention,but a sphere-shaped creature with bat wings appeared from out of nowhere,and caused Kenna to jump.

"Hello." The creature spoke,staring at Kenna. "Are you humans or akuma?"  
Startled at the question,Kenna stared at the creature, knowing not what to say. As a answer formed in her head, she went to speak, but Tiaoshi stepped in front of her instead,taking the words right out of Kenna's mouth. "We are both humans,sir. We've arrived here by someone's referral. The person told us to come here,to find out more about the akuma,to get rid of them."  
The monster was suddenly looking at them,and its eyes beamed out a ray in the shape of an X,and scanned the two. When it finished, the creature nodded. "So you guys are exorcists,then?" Before Tiaoshi could answer,a loud voice came from the monster,making both the girls fly back, bellowed, "Okay! It's safe to go in!"

The monster elevated up,revealing a wide,but beautiful hallway. People with black coats,wearing a symbol on their chest,walked across it,or chatted with other people. Kenna and Tiaoshi couldn't believe their eyes. This was really the tower? As they regained their balance and went inside,they couldn't help but stare at the paintings at the walls,and the statues next to them.  
"Well,well,well...welcome to the Black Order,you two!" a male voice boomed,making the two women flinch and turn around. A man with short,black,curly hair,and a matching grey lab coat and beret stood before them.  
The two girls thanked him,but were confused at the name of the tower. "The Black Order...?"  
The man nodded,"It's where exorcists-or people who destroy akuma-come to train and go on missions. I'm Komui Lee,the head officer of the tower." And stopping to look at Kenna and Tiaoshi,he smiled,"...And might I ask what your names are?"

"...I-I'm Kenna," the brunette stammered,then reaching her hand out in the entity's direction,"And this is Tiaoshi. We both came here to become exorcists. I believe you heard that from the creature a few minutes ago?"

With a stunned look on his face, Komui laughed. "You mean the wireless golem? Yes,and the golem doesn't talk. That was my voice coming from it."  
"Your voice?"  
The guy nodded in return to the question. "Yes. We use it to communicate with other exorcists."  
"Oh,okay." The question about the monster that Kenna and Tiaoshi saw earlier came into Kenna's head,and she looked at the officer. "And might I ask why the scanning went by so fast?"

The officer took a few minutes to speak,adjusting his glasses,and sipping from his coffee cup,which had a pink bunny on it. "Oh,it's because of a certain incident we had with a white-haired teenager three years ago. The other co-workers and I came up with a plan so no more assumptions would occur."  
Kenna let that sink into her head for a moment,then sighed. She went to continue on the conversation, but a new voice came from the distance,"I heard that!"

A guy,no more than 18,stormed in, his short,white hair,swaying in motion along with the force of his strut. "I heard what you said,Komui!" the man said when he reached up to them. "I thought that wasn't going to be spoken of again when-" He stopped his sentence when he glanced over at the women. "...Oh. Sorry for my ranting. Are you two new?"

The two girls nodded,and introduced themselves to the man. The man bowed in return,and stuck out his hand to them. "I'm Allen Walker,an exorcist. Nice to meet you two,and welcome to the Black Order!" Kenna and Tiaoshi both took turns shaking his hand,and as this happened,Kenna glanced at the strange scar on Allen's face.

"Say...Allen,how did you get that star-looking emblem above your right eye?"  
Feeling his face turn a light pink,Allen touched the scar with his disfigured left hand,which had a cross embedded into it. "Oh,this? It's just something that happened when I was a kid...I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
Confused at why Allen ended his retort like that,Kenna thought about pushing the matter further, but after seeing Allen's face, which looked like a mixture of embarassement and sadness, decided that it wasn't a good idea to go and talk about it further.

Allen was quiet for a moment,then looked over at Komui. "...By the way,Komui,aren't Kenna and Tiaoshi supposed to go through Helvaska right now?"  
"No."  
Allen was shocked at his answer. "W-What do you mean?"  
"...There's...something wrong with her,Allen. Something, or someone,took most of the Innocence away from her while we were away on an important mission. We caught the figure on the surveillence camera, but couldn't make it out. Helvaska is ill right now,so in order to bring her back to normal,we need to track down that creature...or akuma."  
Somehow understanding what Komui meant,Allen nodded. "I see." He then turned to the two girls,and bowed. "Would you two mind if I show you around the place?"

The two girls nodded,and Allen went with them,like a personal tour guide. He introduced the main places within the Black Order,including the training room where the exorcists train,and doors going down a hallway,which faded out to black as it went further down. Kenna felt chills go up her spine,feeling a little frieghtened of why the hallway looked like that. When Allen caught her attention about the rooms,and how most exorcists call it their home,Kenna looked back at him. He pointed over to a room,with the words B208 engraved into the sign.

"This is where you and the blond-haired woman are going to stay,if you would like to stay here,"Allen mentioned. "Lenalee, Komui's sister,is busy right now,so she wasn't able to do this right now."  
Knowing more about the Black Order,Kenna and Tiaoshi nodded,and thanked Allen for showing them around. Right as Allen led them back to the hallway,Komui suddenly came running from out of nowhere,almost running into the three. When Allen finally calmed Komui down,he asked the head officer of what the hurry is.

"Oh...it's nothing..." The officer said,trying to catch his breath. "I almost...forgot these." He showed Kenna and Tiaoshi two suits,folded up. After looking over the suits for a moment,Kenna realized what those were. Those were the suits that she and Tiaoshi saw the other exorcists wearing a while ago.  
"These...are your Black Order suits." As Kenna and Tiaoshi took them from him and unfolded them,Kenna couldn't help but marvel at the design. It was black and white,with a hood in the back. There was a symbol,in the shape of a rose,with thorns coming out of it. Kenna assumed that it must stand for the Black Order,so she didn't bother to ask any questions.

Kenna looked up at Komui,"What do we do with these,sir?"  
"You're supposed to put them on. They go over the clothes you wear when going on missions,but most exorcists wear it,even when not assigned on a trek." Hearing what Komui said,Kenna looked down at it,Kenna curtsied to the officer,and excused herself and Tiaoshi to the room they were assigned to.

* * *

As Kenna finished buttoning up her coat,Tiaoshi,who was already finished putting on hers, helped fix the hood for Kenna. Kenna could feel her face turn red out of embarassment,"Tiaoshi! Would you please stop adjusting that please? You're like my mother. She always does that to my clothes whenever I'm about to go somewhere."  
Tiaoshi laughed a little at Kenna's comment. "I know,Kenna,I know. But I just can't help it. As a mother myself,I always worry about that."  
Kenna sighed in frustration. As she stared at their bedroom door while Tiaoshi continued on getting the wrinkles out of the hoodie,she smelled food being made. Her stomach grumbled,making her realize that she hadn't eaten anything lately.

"Say,Tiaoshi," Kenna said,looking over at the blue-eyed woman,"When was the last time we ate?"  
"About a few hours ago. Why?"  
Kenna heard her stomach complain again,and sighed,"...Well,my stomach's telling me that I need to eat."  
Tiaoshi thought that over,and agreed,so the girls set off to the mess hall. Tiaoshi walked behind Kenna,and could sense that a little line of light pink was going across Kenna's nose.

"Ah...thinking about other boy,aren't we now?" Tiaoshi teased,catching Kenna's attention,and making her turn around.  
"No! I'm just...catching a little bit of a cold."  
"Are you sure about that,Kenna?" Tiaoshi smirked. "You always do this whenever you have a huge crush on a guy."

Kenna,feeling embarassment and anger inside her,turned around,her hair flying behind her. "Oh,that's nonsens..." Her sentence suddenly went to a halt the same time her feet did. A few feet away from her, a tall young man,with dark blue hair,in the shape of a ponytail,was speaking to another exorcist,his expression somewhat annoyed.

Kenna stared at the man,and felt her face turn red like a tomato. She was staring at his hair,then his eyes,and then his muscular arms. No words came out of her mouth.  
Feeling the silence building up,Tiaoshi glanced over at Kenna,"...Kenna,are you okay?"

When Kenna didn't respond,Tiaoshi sighed in frustration,and waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. "Hello...Earth to Kenna."  
Right as Tiaoshi repeated "Earth to Kenna" the second time,Kenna's eyes slowly closed,and she fell backwards,her face still beet red.  
Tiaoshi looked over Kenna's face,and sighed,giggling. "I knew it. I just knew it."


	2. Undercover: Meeting the Second Exorcist

"Wh...Where am I?" Kenna said,coming to and starting to slowly open her eyes. She looked around the room,and saw that she wasn't in the mess hall. She was in another room,one that looked like a bedroom. There was a painting on the wall,and there were some bottles in the medicine cabinet a few feet away from her,which she assumed were used to heal people. She then looked down,realizing that she was in a bed,with one thirds of her body covered by a blanket. She was still in her suit. "How did I get in here?" she went to ask,but she looked up and saw a familiar man,and a teenager with black pigtails. Her eyes widened.

"Allen?" she said,and turning to face the girl,"And Lenalee?"  
Lenalee smiled,but looked surprised that Kenna recognized her. "How do you know my name?"  
Kenna felt a few beads of sweat run down her face,and she laughed nervously,",,,I just happened to guess correctly,that's all."  
Kenna looked back down at her covered feet. "But anyways, how did I get in here? What happened?"

"You fainted,Kenna," Allen spoke up. "I don't know why,but your face was beet red."  
When Allen mentioned that, Kenna remembered what had happened. She had seen the young man while Tiaoshi and her were going to eat,and as a result,she's now in here.  
Kenna felt her cheeks turn pink,and she slowly put her head on her hand. "Oh god. Did anyone else see that?"

"Only your friend did,m'am," Lenalee said. "Allen was helping me retrieve some of the Innocence that we found,hoping to heal Helvaska,and we both happened to see you on the floor,passed out."  
Kenna sighed in relief,"Oh,okay."  
"And sorry if I sound rude or anything...but why did you pass out?"

Kenna felt her face turn red right when Lenalee said that. She went to answer,but kept on stuttering,so Tiaoshi came in and interrupted,"She saw an exorcist nearby and fell in loooove!"  
That made Kenna's face look like a tomato again,and also made her flinch. "B-Be quiet,Tiaoshi!"

Lenalee and Allen looked shocked,but burst out laughing. "Wait...you have a crush on another exorcist?" Allen asked.  
Kenna didn't say anything at first,and looked down at the bed. "No. I don't."  
"Yes, you do!" Tiaoshi said,teasing Kenna some more. "It is a man with dark blue hair,put into a ponytail,and he had the same suit that you had on."

"...A man,with dark blue hair?" Allen said. He then smiled,and started to laugh. "You mean Kanda? Yu Kanda?"  
Kenna gave him a confused look. "Is that who that guy was?"  
Allen nodded. "I've known him for a few years now. We've hated each other ever since I was new here at the Black Order."  
Kenna went to ask what Allen meant by that,but guy that Tiaoshi described barged in.

"You're talking about me,beansprout?" the surprsingly deep voice asked.  
Allen sighed in anger,his face showing how tired he is of that nickname. "My name's Allen,Kanda,and you know that. And yes,we were talking about you. Why,do you have a problem?"  
"No." Kanda said,the irritation showing in his face as he looked away. "But I still call you "beansprout" or "short stack" whenever I want to." He glanced over at Allen. "But I heard that someone had fainted in the hallway. Who was that?"

There was awkward silence,and Allen,Lenalee and Tiaoshi all point at Kenna,whose face is now red,staring at Kanda. Kanda looked over at Kenna,not surprised. "That was you,m'am?"  
Kenna didn't say anything at first,she was starting to get nervous,with the young man that she saw earlier now looking at her. Stammering,she answered."Yes,i-it was."  
Kanda sighed. "I should have known. I was talking to someone when the blond-haired woman was trying to get your attention,but you ended up fainting instead. Thanks for interrupting me!"

When Kanda yelled the last sentence, Kenna flinched. She didn't expect him to get so angry over that,not to mention annoyed. Her face faded to red,and she gave him a dirty look,her anger growing, "You're welcome. But you don't have to get so mad over that. Really."  
Kanda exhaled in frustration,"Don't get mad over it? You interrupted _my_ conversation!"  
"Well,excuse me,sir. Was it even that important for it be cut off like that?"  
Kanda's cheeks started to turn a little red out of anger. He huffed and looked away. "Never mind!"

Kenna could now see why Allen had said that he and Kanda hate each other. They argue a lot,like she and Kanda did just now. Kenna wondered why he is in such of a foul mood,which seems like his mood all the time,due to his anger. Kanda could feel her eyes looking at him,and turned to face her. "Why are you here,anyways?"  
"...I'm here because my friend,Tiaoshi and I have decided to stay here as exorcists."  
"Exorcists?" Kanda asked. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
Kenna stared at him for a few seconds, then looked away. "Tiaoshi and I had just gotten here a while ago,and were accepted by head officer Komui as exorcists of the Black Order. For some reason,Helvaska is not feeling well because most of the Innocence has been taken away from her,or what I've heard from Komui. Someone, or something, did this."  
"What?!" Kanda was surprised. Allen and the others haven't told him of this. Allen sighed and explained the story. When Allen finished, Kanda sighed. "Well that's just great. We will have to go and retrieve the Innocence again,after going around the world to find it again!" He looked back at Kenna.

"And you said that you and that blone-haired girl are newbies?" he asked the brunette,wanting to change the subject so the Innocence wouldn't nag at his mind.  
Kenna nodded. "Yes. We're new here. My name's Kenna,and the girl over there is Tiaoshi." She stuck out her hand to Kanda,who,to Kenna's surprise,stuck his hand out and shook hers. ",,,,,It's nice to meet you two." he said. "I'm Yu Kanda,or Kanda Yu. If I hear you use my first name,then I swear that I will kill you. I'm not kidding." And without saying goodbye, he left the room,slamming the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence once again. "What was that for?" Kenna said,breaking the silence.  
Lenalee shrugged. "I don't know. He sometimes does that when he's in a hurry."  
"Or he hasn't eaten his soba yet." Allen snickered.  
Lenalee shot him a dirty look,and Allen looked at her and shrugged,as if to say, iWhat? He's been addicted to soba ever since he's been at the Black Order./i  
Kenna's stomach growled at the sound of Allen mentioning food. Looking up,she asked Allen if the mess hall is still open.

Allen nodded,and seeing that Kenna is okay now,led her,Tiaoshi and Lenalee to the mess hall,where they ordered their food. Kenna ordered dango,which she has heard of,and seeing the picture of it on the wall above her made her drool. Allen,as usual, ordered a bunch of food. Jerry,the person in charge of the food,sighed and laughed,and went on to making their food. As they waited,Kenna,Allen,and Lenalee sat down at one of the tables.

Kenna looked over her shoulder,and saw that Kanda was two tables away from them,minding his own business,and eating his noodles. He looked up,and glared at her,which made her yelp and turn back around,looking at the table again. _Gosh...he's scary..._ Kenna thought, _and to think I have a crush on _ him...  
"Kenna,are you okay?" Allen glanced over at Kenna,seeing that her face is beet red like it was earlier.  
The brunette looked up at him,"Yeah. Why?" Allen snickered.  
"Now I know why you fainted!" he laughed. "I know Tiaoshi told us that you had a crush on Kanda...but to swoon over him? Oh my god!"

Kenna could feel Kanda's eyes looking at the three,and covered Allen's mouth,since his voice rose when he spoke. "Please, not so loud..." Kenna's voice was low. "I...don't want him to hear that."  
Lenalee looked up,and saw Kanda standing right behind Kenna and Allen,and she got nervous. "Uh...I think he already has."  
Kenna and Allen slowly turned their heads to look at Kanda,who looked like he was about to take a huge piece of the wall and throw it at the trio.

"What did you just say,beansprout?" Kanda asked,looking at the white-haired man and the brunette.  
"Uh...nothing." Allen said,feeling beads of sweat run down his face. "Nothing at all."  
"Yeah,what he said." Kenna added,laughing nervously.  
"Are you sure?"  
Allen nodded. Kanda glared at him,then huffed and turned back around,his ponytail swaying with his walk.

As she watched him go back to eating,then look back at the table,she saw that their food was already on the table,and she began to eat.

_Well,_this_ is going off to a very rocky start..._ Kenna thought.


	3. Undercover:Off to Venice We Go

The next day, Kenna and Tiaoshi were woken up by the blaring of a trombone. Casting their sheets aside, the two girls put on their coats, and after taking a few minutes to fix their tangled hair, they walked to the mess hall. There, they saw all the other exorcists, most of them half-asleep, some of them wide awake, thanks to Komui blowing the trombone. When he saw Kenna and Tiaoshi come in, joining the others.. he stopped using the huge instrument-which he has been blowing for about 30 minutes-and put it down.

"What is the meaning of this,Komui?" A guy with short brown spiky hair and bags under his eyes, complained. "Are you trying to make us deaf?!"

Looking at the man, the head officer laughed. "Oh no no no,not at all. I just have a special announcement to make."

"What kind of announcement?" one of the exorcists asked, covering their mouth to stifle a yawn.

"...Well, we have found some more Innocence."

The sleepy exorcists were wide awake now. "Really?"

The head officer nodded. "Yes. After a few weeks of having trouble of detecting them, we've finally succeeded. This Innocence is located deep in the heart of Italy...which is Venice. The finders there have been trying their best to protect it, but the akuma that our nemesis, Millennium Earl, sent, has been taking the finder's lives one-by-one. And because of that problem, we need three exorcists for the job."

Looking around at the huge row of exorcists, Komui did his version of eenie-meanie-miny-mo, and ceased his index finger at Allen, Kanda, and Kenna.  
"You three. Come to my office."

The three exorcists looked at each other; they had a bad feeling about this.

As the three sat down on the couch in Komui Lee's not-so-clean and paper scattered office, Kenna was getting nervous, her face red like a tomato. Kanda was sitting next to her on the right, with Allen a few feet away from them on the left. When she glanced over at Kanda, he glared at her,"What are you looking at?"

The hairs on Kenna's back rose,and she looked down at the floor,"Nothing, nothing."

After Kanda looked at the map in front of them, he then looked over at Komui, who was sorting through books, and spoke up. "Komui, why did you choose us?"  
The officer looked up at him, and laughed. "Well, that's simple to answer. I choose you guys because you are suited for this mission, and since Kenna here is new to the Black Order, I want you two wonderful gentlemen to show her how the missions are done."

The two male exorcists went to object on what Komui said of him and Kanda being suited for the mission, but Komui stopped them from doing so when he handed them two booklets: one to Allen, one to Kenna and Kanda. Realizing this, the two glared at each other, a spark igniting between them. "Komui,isn't there any other books over there?" Kanda asked the head officer, breaking the squabble. "I don't want to share a booklet with an idiot of a girl."  
Kenna felt anger grow inside her, "Excuse me?"  
Kanda just looked at her and stuck out his tongue, as if to say, _You heard what I said,newbie_.

Ignoring this, Komui went on to search for more copies of the booklet, and having no luck, he shrugged. "Sorry. Those are the only ones."  
But as Komui stepped out of the way, the two exorcists could see that there were more copies, stacked up and not used. They both looked over at Komui, unimpressed.  
He saw that they knew he did that on purpose,and he laughed nervously. "...Well,as they say,sharing is caring...right?"  
The excuse wasn't working,so to change the subject,Komui cleared his throat,and pointed over to the map.

"So,as I was saying earlier,the Innocence is located in Venice,Italy. We have sent the finders there to help protect it,but the Millennium Earl has found about the Innocence,and has sent his akuma to kill them. Only one of the finders survived,and has taken the Innocence somewhere else of where the akuma don't know of. So your mission is to go to Venice,Italy,and retrieve the Innocence."

The three let that sink into their heads,then nodded,letting Komui know that they understood. "Okay then!" Komui said,smiling. He led the three to a canoe outside of the tower,and as they sat down in the canoe, Komui ordered one of the guards to untie the rope. The three said their goodbyes as Komui yelled to them,"We're counting you!" and watched as the canoe disappeared from his sight.

"Does anyone sense a hint of deja vu here?" Allen yelled to Kanda,the wind hitting the trio in the face,their hair moving rapidly in the wind as they jumped from one bridge to another.  
"There's no time to talk right now,beansprout!" Kanda yelled back,keeping his eyes focused on the moving train in front of them. "We need to get to that train before it's too late!"  
"How are we going to that?!" Kenna asked,trying her best not to freak out due to her acrophobia.

Her question was answered as the two male exorcists waited for the right moment,then digging their shoes into the pavement,they flew into the air,with the scared brunette following behind them. There was a hard thud as the three landed on the roof of the train,regaining their balance. Kanda bent down on one knee,and wrapped his fingers around a latch connected to a small door. After the latch is unlocked, Kanda flung his arm forward to open it,and the trio descended within. Another three thuds were heard as they landed one by one,right outside the engine room door.  
Hearing the noises,the conductor looks out of the corner of his eye,and sees the three exorcists from the window.  
"Hey!" he said,barging in. "No free rides! I don't suppose you guys have tickets."  
"We don't,sir," Allen spoke up. "We're part of the Black Order."

"The Black...?" The startled conductor went to say,but when his eyes fell upon the rose-shaped cross on the exorcists' coats, he apologized and went to reserve seats for them.  
There was an awkward moment of silence as Kenna looked over at the white-haired man,confused of what just happened. "...What was that for?"  
"...It's a long story." Allen said,letting out a long sigh. "It's how we usually get access to a train when doing missions like this."  
"Oh,okay." Kenna said and the trio then heard the conductor call them from outside the engine room.

The conductor then leads them to a room farther away from the other rooms. As Kenna,Kanda,and Allen plop down onto the seats,they thank the conductor as he leaves the room.

"So...first class,eh?" Allen said,looking around at the place. Kanda shrugged,not caring about that.  
The thought of the mission suddenly started to nag at Kenna's mind,and noticing that they still had their booklets,she grabbed hold of one and started to scan through it.

She didn't recognize she was reading it out loud until she looked over at Kanda.  
"Are you seriously trying to spoil the mission by doing that?" Kanda scowled.  
"No." Kenna could feel herself getting a little irritated. "I was just curious about the mission,that's all."  
"Just curious?!" Kanda said. "Make that nosy, you 16-year old brat!"  
"...Um, you do know that I'm the same age as you."  
Stunned at her answer,Kanda just stared at her for a few seconds,then as he turned his back towards her,he snatched the book from her hands.

"...So the akuma assume that the people of Venice have been using the Innocence to keep their 1,300 year old city running?" Allen asked.  
"It seems like it." Kenna said. "As it said in the book,Venice has been starting to crumble for some odd reason." She rested her cheek on her hand,and looked out the window. "I wonder what's causing it."

Allen lifted up the book,looking at a page that resembled a modern version of the city. "...Venice was such a beautiful city back then." He then casted his eyes upon the window. It looked like he was counting the trees as they whipped by,but what he was really thinking about was the city. A mixture of despair and sadness came across his face as he thought about it.

"Are you okay,Allen?"  
Kenna's question made Allen's train of thoughts disappear,and he looked at her. "Oh,uh...I'm fine. Why?"  
"You looked melancholy. Is something on your mind?"  
"Something on my mind? Oh,no,not at all." He faced the window. "I'm just a little tired."

Concerned for her friend,Kenna put her hand on Allen's shoulder,squeezed it,then whispered,"Are you sure?"  
Allen nodded,and then laid back,closing his eyes. Kenna then decided to follow suit and relax.  
"Aaaw,how sweet." Kanda smirked.  
"Kenna flinched,and returned his smirk. "It wouldn't hurt for you to show some emotion sometime."  
"Emotions are irrelevant. They only get in the way. They can weaken you."  
"Oh,is that right?" Kenna replied.  
A familiar spark between Allen and Kanda back then ignited between Kanda and Kenna,but stood still as the two shared twin glares.  
Hearing them start to argue, Allen opened one of his eyes,his voice almost sounding like Kanda's as he spoke, "Just kiss and get it over with."

Kenna and Kanda both gave him the death stare, but Allen shrugged it off, and turned his back to them, wanting to get some rest so he can ease his mind.  
But just as he was starting to get comfortable, the three of them felt a bump, which sent them flying forward, sending Allen into the empty seat before him and Kenna, right into Kanda's lap.  
Allen then started laughing for the first time since the train ride.  
"What are you laughing at, beansprout?" Kanda shouted, but then noticed that Kenna hasn't moved.

Kenna's body froze. Her muscles tensed up, and she felt paralyzed, as if she was unable to move. She felt her face grow hotter as she looked at Kanda; the situation being all too awkward.  
Looking down at her, Kanda did a sarcastic smirk, "Enjoying yourself?"  
"No, no, no! I am not..." Kenna said,her voice sounding weak,as if it was cracking up as she spoke. She then looked down, and realized she was sitting in Kanda's lap.  
Freaking out, she pushed away from him, and sat back down in her seat.  
As she looked away and crossed her arms, she could hear Kanda snickering, "Aaaw. The little brat has a crush on me."  
Kenna gave him her own personal death glare,"You wish,Kanda!" But in her mind, she wondered if Kanda really had a heart under all that anger, and what caused his foul mood. Feeling her face turn red again, she decided not to think about that, and look at the booklet again.

As the conductor ordered the people to get off the train, Kenna, Allen, and Kanda realized that they've finally reached Venice. They set foot outside the train, and looked around,seeing that Venice was indeed starting to fall to pieces.

Kenna couldn't help but marvel at it, but a loud, blood-curdling scream got her and the other exorcists' attention. Allen's left arm started to mutate. You could literally hear the bones cracking, then reconstructing into something more weapon-like, no longer resembling a normal arm.  
Kanda, on the other hand, reached for his sword behind his back, and slowly took it from it's hilt. As he held out his sword, he put his fingertips on the cold steel of the weapon,and muttered some words under his breath. When he was done, he swung the sword, releasing white wisps of smoke with blazing red eyes. They appeared to be some form of demonic soul.  
Kenna was so shocked about this that she forgot to activate her powers.

Kanda watched as the creatures went in the direction of the scream, and then disappeared.  
A few second later, they heard another scream, but one that was more close by. Hoping that the creatures didn't hurt any innocent people, the three exorcists ran over to a huge rubble of a building that fell off, noticing that Kanda just hit an akuma. The pieces of the wall started to slide off as the weird-looking creature started to get up, and suddenly lifted into the air, glowing a radiant white.

"Wha...What is it doing? Kenna asked, watching as the akuma morphed into different shapes.  
"It's evolving." Kanda said,muttering a word that Allen and Kenna didn't hear. "I was afraid about this."  
A sudden blow sent Kenna, Allen,and Kanda flying back, hitting into a building and landing hard on their backs. As the three regained their balance, they heard an insane laugh from the akuma.  
Looking up at it, they could see that the akuma wasn't a huge ball with cannons sticking out of it anymore. It was more in the shape of an insane clown, its eyes dark and small, its smile creepy and wide. It was gray all over, except for the black and white striped pants,and the Roman numeral II engraved on the left side of its chest, along with a face engraved in the opposite side.

"Nice try, exorcists," the akuma said, it's voice sounding like a crazy goblin. "But you're too late! Venice here is starting to lose its life because of the Innocence. And speaking of it, I've already found where the Innocence is!" He then lunged down, and unfolding his bat wings,he shot up into the sky. "So you will have to come and catch me!"

They watched as the akuma flew off. Kanda growled in frustration as he and the others ran in the direction of where the akuma was going, but screeched to a halt when they saw the akuma was no longer in sight.  
"Well, this is just great!" the young,blue-haired man shouted. "Thanks to the akuma, we're lost and don't know where it went off to."

"...I think I know where it went." Kenna's sudden statement made Allen and Kanda look at her in shock.

"H-How?" Allen stammered.  
"Just wait." she said, and as she turned away from the two exorcists, her eyes turned a hazy blue.  
She remained standing, but as she heard each random noise appear, she quickly turned her head in that direction. But a sudden loud and eerie sound made her lose her concentration, and she dug her fingers into her hair.

Stunned,the two male exorcists ran over to her.  
"What?" Allen said. "What is it?"  
Kenna didn't respond right away due to her throbbing headache. "It's a.. s-side effect.. that occurs when I use my tracking abilities. It seems the akuma is in another building somewhere far off from here. It's hazy but I can sense it."  
Not wanting to ask how she did that, the two exorcists followed what the brunette said,and the three set off to the building.

"Please...please don't kill me!" a woman said, backing away from the akuma in fear.  
"Oh, I'm not going to do that." the clown-looking akuma grinned. "I just want to know where the Innocence is here."  
"...T-The Innocence?" The woman gave the akuma a confused look.  
"Yes, the Innocence!" the akuma growled. "Where is it?!"

"I...I don't know!" the woman shouted. As the exorcists ran into the building,they heard the women repeat her sentence one last time, before she screamed, blood flying everywhere as it was expelled from her body.

"...That's what you get for not answering my question, human." the akuma said,adding a maniac laugh to the end of his sentence.  
"Hey!" Kanda's voice boomed through the building, making the clown akuma jump and turn towards them.

"How did you exorcists find me?" The akuma hissed.  
"We tracked you by finding out about the location, which is the San Beneto church." Kenna spoke up. "Now step away from that woman now!"  
The three exorcists waited for the akuma to start backing away, but instead of doing so, it busted out laughing.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" the akuma said, pointing its finger at the trio. "I have many more humans to find and kill if they don't confess to where the Innocence is!"  
"Not on our watch!" Allen yelled,and then lunged forward at the akuma, slashing the akuma's chest with his anti-akuma weapon.

The akuma screamed in pain, and almost lost its balance. Putting its hand over the wound, which was partially bleeding, he lunged at the white-haired man, and before Allen even had a chance to attack, the akuma smashed Allen into the wall, taking a blow to his torso.

"Allen!" Kenna's anger rose, and she went to attack the akuma, but Kanda stepped in front of her, and unsheathed his sword. He then ran towards the monster, and got ready to stab the akuma in the chest, but the akuma prevented him from doing so. Getting a grip on Kanda's sword, the akuma swung him around like one of the carnival rides does at Six Flags. Then releasing the hold, the akuma sent Kanda flying into the air, then hit the ground hard, making several floors give way.

Kenna watched in horror as Kanda fell,and heard his unconscious body hit the ground. Seeing tears form in her eyes, the akuma convulsed.  
"Aaaw, is the female exorcist mad?"  
Hearing it say that, Kenna clenched her fists, her anger increasing rapidly. She didn't like one bit of what the akuma was doing. The insane clown just caused a ruckus in the church,hurting her friends in the process. And she wasn't having any of that.

"Oh,I'm more than mad." she said, glaring at the akuma, her eyes turning red as she activated her powers, a red aura appearing in her hands,"I'm infuriated!"

She ran towards the akuma, and started sending orbs at the akuma, making the wound on its chest gape open wider and much deeper, causing blood to shoot out. The akuma howled in pain, and went to block Kenna's next attack, but it was too late. A huge, red bolt struck it right in the stomach, causing half of its body to fall off, descending to the ground beneath their feet.

Kenna then returned to her normal standing position, and deactivated her powers. As she walked towards Allen, who was, to her surprise, still conscious, she heard the akuma cursing and yelling, "Stupid exorcist!"  
Seeing Kenna, Allen went to stand up, but doubled over in pain due to his injuries. Kenna caught him before he face-planted the ground.  
"Allen, are you okay?" Kenna asked.  
"...I..I think so." Allen said, taking a deep breath. He then looked at Kenna. "What just happened? What were those things that came out of your hands?"

At the sound of Allen mentioning her powers, a few beads of sweat ran down Kenna's face. "Oh...um...that was just an aura that randomly appeared, happens when I am mad.. heh, that's all."  
"An aura?" Allen tilted his head,confused. "Are you sure?"  
Kenna nervously laughed. "Yeah, I'm positive. Why?"  
"Well, it looks like it was more than an aura. It looked like you were throwing lightening bolts at the akuma."  
Kenna felt herself getting more nervous,and she looked away from Allen.

After a few seconds of tension passed by, Allen slightly smiled, hoping to cheer Kenna up. "Come on, Kenna. You don't have to get nervous about it. There's no problem of revealing what your anti-akuma weapon is."  
Anti-akuma weapon? That word nagged at Kenna's brain, since she didn't think of her powers being something that could destroy akuma. She looked at the white-haired man.

Taking a deep breath to calm down her nerves, she decided that she had to spill out the beans anyways.  
"Okay. If you really want to know,Allen, then I should tell you it. I have powers. That is what my anti-akuma weapon is. I have the ability to create energy based orbs and bolts in my hands. They birth from my emotions, When I get extremely angry, like you saw just now, the color of the aura changes from blue to red."

Letting that sink into his head for a moment, Allen nodded,and to the brunette's surprise, smiled. "Well, that's interesting. Having the ability to create shapes like that isn't something I could do. I could only use this arm to destroy the akuma, while Kanda could only summon those weird-looking things with his mugen, or should I say, his sword." He then stood up straight as his eyes met Kenna's. "That makes you unique,Kenna. You know that?"

Kenna felt her cheeks turn a light pink,surprised that Allen said this. All this time of having her powers, thanks to Tiaoshi, she didn't recognize how that made her unique. She knew other entities who had the same powers as her, including Aerial, Wind,and more that she couldn't count.  
Overwhelmed, she thought it over,and then realized what Allen meant...she was different from the other exorcists.

Looking up at Allen, she shook her head,and thanked him for the compliment. But then Allen noticed the huge hole in the center of the church.  
"Whoa!" Allen said,shocked at the impact. "How did that happen?!"  
Kenna smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I'll explain that later.. for now we must find Kanda and make sure he's alright. He took a pretty hard blow from the akuma's attack."

Kenna and Allen then descended down into the crater,in hopes of finding Kanda. Luckily,when they landed,he was right in front of them,thanks to a ray of light coming from outside. But as they walked towards him,they saw that he wasn't alright. He had huge wounds on his chest,blood oozing out from them. His exorcist suit was ripped up,showing his chest,with a strange-looking tattoo on it. His muscular arms were showing too.

Kenna covered her mouth,tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my god...I didn't know that attack hurt him so bad."  
"I didn't either." Allen agreed. After a few moments of silence passed by,the two looked each other.

"So how are we going to take care of those wounds?"  
Kenna thought of that for a minute,then got an idea. Getting down on one knee, she looked at the wounds on Kanda's body,then created a blue aura in her hands. As she touched his shoulder,the blue aura descended inside,causing blue rifts to spread out in different directions.

Allen watched in awe as the aura started to slowly close up the wounds. After Kenna was done,she disbanded her powers. A loud cough was heard as Kanda slowly stood up, holding his chest.  
It took a few minutes for him to open his eyes. "Man,that akuma was stronger than the last one." he said,his voice a little weak. He then looked around,and saw that he wasn't on the first floor anymore.  
"...How in the heck did I get here?" he wondered,but then he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kenna and Allen.

The two exorcists looked at each other. "Well, it's a long story,Kanda." Allen said, rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm.  
Kanda went to ask Kenna of what he meant by that,but then saw her face. She looked like an arrow just shoot through her head. Her face was red,and she was blushing big time. She just realized that Kanda's hair was down.  
"Kenna." Kanda said her name, hoping to make the brunette snap out of it,but it didn't work.

After a few moments passed by, Kenna closed her eyes and passed out.  
Kanda then looked at Allen,confused. Kanda didn't have to say a word; Allen took the words right out of his mouth.  
"I'll explain it later," Allen said,laughing,"Just as soon as Kenna regains her consciousness."


	4. Undercover: Venice in Ruins

As Allen tended to Kanda's bruises on his chest, Kenna started to come to. She shielded her eyes with her arm due to the light above, which was thicker than before. She then looked over at Allen, who was using his anti-akuma weapon to put the bandages on Kanda, using the claw slice the paper in two, and carefully put it on there.

Kanda grunted in pain as he sat up from relaxing on the ground,and looked at Kenna. "So...as I was asking earlier, how the heck did I get here?"

Kenna took a few minutes to speak, trying not to faint over Kanda's hair and chest again. "...When were were fighting the demon on the first floor, you had stepped in front of me, and charged at the akuma with your sword. But when you went to stab the akuma, it grabbed a hold of your sword, and slammed you hard on the ground. You became unconscious as the floor gave way, making you descent down and land on the bottom floor."

Kanda let that sink into his head, and then scowled, looking at his ruined exorcist suit, "That stupid akuma!  
I should've known that it did that!" He went to stand up, his arms trembling in the process. "And that akuma is going to get what he deserves!"

Right after he said that, he swayed back and forth, and then landed back on the sandy ground, screaming in pain.

"You have to let yourself heal, Kanda," Allen said with a reassuring smile. "That akuma, unlike the other ones we've fought before, is much more stronger, and will cause more damage. So it's better for you to just wait and let the pain go away."

"Shut up, beansprout." The blue-haired man snapped, making the other two exorcists flinch. "You know that I heal faster than most people. My cuts and bruises don't stay on me for long."

"But, Kanda..." Kenna went to say.

"I said...SHUT UP!" Kanda's voice rose, making the ground shake beneath them.

Allen and Kanda both looked at each other in confusion, and went to ask him of why he got angry, and rejected what Allen just said. But after seeing the anger in Kanda's face, they decided not to continue the conversation on further; it will only make the situation worse.

All of a sudden, the trio heard a faint call of help in the distance. Allen got up, and started to walk forward, his shoes making prints in the sand. As Allen got closer to the sound, a dim light suddenly appeared, and moved away from the exorcist. Bewildered, Allen stuck out his hand to the light, but it kept on scooting away from him as footsteps were heard, which surprised the white-haired man. Who else was here? And who was calling for the safety, the one that was guiding the light?

The voice then repeated the call, but it was much closer than before. Beads of sweat started to run down Allen's face, his eyes widened in fear. The light then started to shiver, as if someone was controlling it, making it move. The light then elevated up, revealing the person's face, which was shaped with terror. It was no other than a finder from the Black Order.

He was wearing a long, tan trench coat, with a hood covering the top of his head, and bandages covering his mouth. On his back was a backpack,with a phone attached to it.

Recognizing who the finder was, Allen gasped in shock. "Toma?"

"Please...don't hurt me..." the finder said, his voice breaking up. Allen's eyes furrowed, baffled at why Toma was saying that. But as Allen leaned in to get a closer look, he could see that Toma's jet black eyes were an unusual white. Toma was traumatized, as if he had just seen something tragic happen right in front of him.

The white-haired boy moved his hand in front of Toma's face, hoping that it would make Toma snap out of it, but it didn't work. As Toma repeated his call for help again, a huge claw suddenly burst through the ground, and grabbed Toma by the waist,then descended down into the ground again, taking Toma with it. Allen looked around, and yelled Toma's name, but there was only silence...no response was heard.

The claw then emerged back from the sand, and the clown-looking akuma from before sprung up, laughed maniacally as it lunged at Allen. Allen turned around to face the akuma, and his left eye went from a grey-silver color to a crimson red, reforming into two circles, one big, one small. The sclera of his eyes faded from white to black.  
Allen's left arm started to mutate again. Kenna could hear the bones cracking and reconstructing,but into something more bigger. As the bones set into place, Kenna could see that Allen's left arm was now shaped like a canon, with the cross still embedded into it.

As the akuma came close to Allen, Allen dug his feet into the ground, and jumped high into the sky. He then thrusted his arm backwards, releasing laser-like shots at the akuma, hitting him in the torso. The akuma screams in pain and falls to the ground.

Deciding to join the fight, Kanda stands up and unsheathes his sword, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body. He muttered the same words as before, and his sword resonated with a blue aura. With anger laid in upon his face, his muscles tensed, the hate rising up within him propelled him forth at the akuma.

Kenna watched as the two male exorcists battle the demon, blood flying everywhere. The akuma kept on swinging its claws at Kanda and Allen, but kept on missing as more cuts got on him. As Kanda and Allen went to finish the demon off, the akuma extended his arms forward, then within the blink of an eye, sent Allen flying into one wall, and Kanda flying into another; both thrown into what was once a strong, sturdy wall, now a mere shadow of it's former self. Ruins were what was truly left of the city. Due to the constant wars with the akuma, their wrath had left the city in shambles.

Seeing them both unconscious, Kenna gasped as her eyes enlarged as she watched her teammates hit the wall so harshly, soon descending onto the sandy ground beneath them. She clenched her fists, and twin orbs began to radiate within the palms of her hands. She threw the orbs towards him, and watched, then gasped as they had very little effect on the clown. She began to shake as she saw the orbs disintegrate into the akuma's hands, as if he had consumed the power. Seeing the fear in her face, the akuma laughed.  
Kenna worried that the akuma would soon assimilate her powers.

"Oh? So the female exorcist is back?" the akuma grinned.  
Kenna nodded, her anger coming back at the annoyance of the akuma's voice. "And why does that matter to you?"  
"Oh...no reason." The akuma convulsed, and swung it's huge claw at Kenna, throwing her off guard.

She went flying back, and skidded across the ground, making dust clouds appear,and blood sprayed forth from the wound, soaking the front of her uniform and parts of her face,mainly her lower jawline. After the shock of the attack had worn off, she tried to get up, but found herself shaky, hitting her head on the ground as her arms gave way. The akuma laughed at her, mocking her, calling her weak.

Kenna grew silent as thoughts raced through her hand. The akuma was right. She was weak, but only because she had let her fear overwhelm her, thus weakening her powers. And the more she thought about it, the higher her fury rose. Her eyebrows knitted together as utter disgust covered her face, but then she felt blood ooze from her chest,covering it with her hand to stop the bleeding. She trembled as she attempted to stand up, but failed yet again, and fell to her knees. She could hear the akuma cackling in the background still. He could easily have already killed her, but he was enjoying her suffering to much.

But right at that moment, Kanda and Allen started to gain consciousness, and Kenna's anger had risen to nearly one hundred percent. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable. Little did the akuma know that his taunts were only helping her increase her powers.

Kanda and Allen looked around, then their eyes caught the sight of Kenna in the distance, wounded. Their eyes widened, and they ran over to her.  
"Kenna!" Allen gasped, looking at the gaping wounds on her chest. "That akuma gave you quite a beating."  
The brunette shot him a glare, causing the hair on Allen's arms to stand up,and he stepped a few inches away from her.  
"Heh heh heh...I'm sorry..." Allen said, his voice weak.  
Kanda stifled a smile, not trying to laugh. Allen caught him in the act, and Kanda's smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked away.

"Are you about done chatting with each other?!" The akuma shouted, breaking the conversation up. The three exorcists glared at him,and Kenna looked up, her eyes glazing with wild fire.

"It's rude to interrupt, you know." Kenna smirked, and formed a huge bolt in her hands. "This is an A and B conversation. See your way out of it, clown-boy."  
"Eh?" the akuma's face turned into confusion,and went flying back as the bolt hit him right in the chest, making him crash into a wall.

After they saw a huge piece of rubble fall onto the akuma, Kanda glared at Kenna, a mix of shock and anger in his face. "...And exactly when were you going to tell us about this?"  
Kenna looked over at Kanda, and his eyes widened in response to her expression and the sarcastic tone of her words, "Oh, sorry Kanda. I wasn't aware we had to report to you." Allen snickered in the background.  
Kanda turned sharply, and looked over at the white-haired man. "Do you have something to say, short stack?"

Allen choked his laughter back, trying to obtain a serious face. "Oh. No, Kanda, nothing at all."  
"Are you sure?"  
Allen went to answer, but couldn't help but laugh again. Kanda narrowed his brows at him, until he heard Kenna chuckling a bit too.

The laughter was short-lived as the akuma pounded his claw onto the ground, growling in anger. "I'm dying of boredom here!"  
The three exorcists looked at him and rose up, with Allen helped Kenna up. Kanda took out his sword, Allen's arm morphed into a canon, and Kenna activated her powers once again.

"...And that's exactly what's going to happen to you." Allen said, and the trio got ready to attack the akuma once more.

Innocence Invocation!

One more time!

The words raced into their heads as they looked up, and yelled in unision, "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"  
A massive white ball formed, and charged right at the akuma, his body dissolving as he screamed in pain. Kenna, Kanda, and Allen shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

After the aura subsided, the trio descended their arms down from their face and looked around at the impact. The walls were completely shattered, and blood stained the sand. They stared for a few more minutes at it, then sighed in relief. "Well,I'm glad that the akuma is now gone." Allen said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  
Kenna nodded in agreement, and so did Kanda. "Yeah. He was really annoying."

Noticing that the two just spoke in unison, Allen burst out laughing, and pointed his finger at them. "Do you know what you guys just did?"  
"What?" Kenna said, completely confused.  
"You two actually agreed to something for once!"  
Kenna and Kanda both winced,and looked at each other,then quickly looked away, crossing their arms. Kenna felt her face turning red.

After they retrieved Toma and the Innocence from the huge pile of sand, they headed back to the train station, the conductor said not a word, he merely waved his hand to them, allowing them to pass. After finding a group of seats, they flopped down into them, mentally and physically exhausted. Within hours, they were back in town, and soon headed to the Black Order.

As Kanda and Kenna rested on the stairs, Allen helped Toma up the stairs, and gave the Innocence back to Helvaska. Afterwards, the blue-haired man heard muffled whispers and giggles. Opening his eyes to the sudden annoyance, he saw Allen and a man with short orange hair laughing their butts off.

He frowned at them, and reached back to remove his sword from the hilt. "What are you idiots laughing at?"  
Their eyes widen, and the duo stopped laughing. They then point over at the brunette, who was starting to wake up also. Kanda looks down at Kenna, and opens his mouth to say something, but instead of his usual rude remarks, laughter befell his lips. The laughter was enough to fully wake up Kenna.

She gave a mean glare. "What's so funny?" But then she sees Kanda's face, and starts laughing herself.  
Kanda frowns, and he goes, "Why are you laughing at me?"  
Kenna tries to speak, but she's laughing too hard. She instead pulls out a pocket mirror from her uniform, that slightly cracked, due to her fall prior and holds it up to Kanda's face.

He stares at the mirror, and sees that a curly mustache and goatee were drawn on his face, not to mention that he had devil horns on his forehead. He then stifles a laugh, and rotates the mirror over in Kenna's direction. Her mouth drops open, but surprisingly was not angry. Instead, she laughed louder than before.

After the laughter died, Kanda and Kenna looked at each other and nodded,then turns towards the orange-haired man and the white-haired boy. Kanda unsheathed his sword, and Kenna's hands began to glow. Twin smiles, however disturbing, plastered their lips. Seeing their murderous looks, the two guys began to run,  
with Kenna and Kanda chasing right behind them.

"Guys! It was all Allen's fault!" he yelled.  
Allen gave him a glare, "Lavi! Don't lie! It was your idea too!"  
Lavi doesn't respond back, he continues to run and starts squealing like a girl as he sees Kanda and Kenna getting closer.

All the while, Komui watches the scene down below, chuckling and sipping at his coffee. "Ah... it's good to have them home. It was way too quiet without them." With one last laugh, Komui sighed and returned back to his paperwork.


	5. Undercover: Pranks and Robots

Kenna sighed as she threw water onto her face, followed by washing it with soap. She then grabbed the wash rag next to her on the sink, and drenched the cloth with water,before applying it to her face. She became frustrated, she thought the marker was permanent. Her face was red from the rubbing. As she put down ?the rag to give her face a rest, she turned the doorknob until she heard a click,and proceeded to open the door slowly. She ceased to a halt when she walked right into Kanda.

Feeling her face grow red like a tomato, she laughed nervously. "Hi, Kanda."  
The blue-haired gave her his usual sardonic glare, and frowned. It looked like he was going to say a rude remark, but instead, he laughed.  
"Hey. So you managed to get the marker off of your face?"

Kenna's eyes widened, and she rested her cheek on her palm. She then looked up, and gave him a warm smile, and nodded. "You didn't do a bad job either."  
After Kanda laughed a little and thanked her, the two suddenly got quiet, then looked around. They didn't notice that the place was darker, that it was midnight already. The two exorcists then cast their eyes upon Allen's room, and getting an evil grin on their faces, the two looked back at each other.

She goes to raise her hand, but Kanda stopped her. "No. Let me do beansprout. You do Lavi."

As Kanda slowly opened the door, Kenna tiptoes into there with him, and almost loses her balance after her shoe hits into a book lying on the ground. To prevent the sounds of markers hitting the floor, and Kenna falling face first onto the ground, Kanda grabbed a hold of her hand, which shocked the brunette. She then looked up at Kanda, who realized how awkward the situation was. He then released her hand as he smirked, looking down at Allen. Kenna then chuckled, and the two set their plan into action.

"It's too dark, Kanda!" Kenna whispered as she got out a red marker.  
"Don't worry about it." Kanda said, using the same tone level. "Just start scribbling. It would be funnier that way."  
Kenna snickered, and then began to draw on the orange-haired man's face.

Kanda backed away, smirking at Allen's face, admiring his complete masterpiece. He then looked over at Kenna, and spoke in a low voice, "Okay. That's good enough for now. The two of them are going to be waking up soon." He then nodded over at the door. "Come on. Let's go."

Kanda put his hands on his knees, and rose up, heading for the door. Trying not to laugh, Kenna looked back at Lavi and Allen's face. Her lips quivered, and a loud laugh roared loudly from her throat. Kanda's eyes shot wide open, and he hurriedly covered her mouth, taking her out of the room.

As the two exorcists heard Lavi and Allen snoring away, they walked into the mess hall, sitting down at one of the tables. Kenna set down the box of markers, and then started to giggle, the memory of her and Kanda getting revenge playing in her head. Kanda laughed also, "That will teach them not to draw on our faces again."

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "But I do admit, it was actually fun to do."  
Kanda nodded in agreement, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see what we did!"  
After the blue-haired man said that, the two busted out laughing, not able to hold in their laughter anymore.

The two exorcists then heard a scream come from one of the bathrooms in the hallway, and a high-pitched voice yell, "What in the world happened to my face?!"

Recognizing Allen and Lavi's voices, the brunette and the blue-haired man both snickered. But just then, the marker that Kenna used to draw on the orange-haired man's face peeked out from her pocket, and clattered onto the floor.  
Hearing the sound, both the exorcists' eyes shot open, and Kenna went to reach down to grab the marker. But she didn't know that Kanda was following suit also, so as Kenna and Kanda both sat back up, their heads hit into one another, and they both held their hands in pain.

Hearing footsteps suddenly approaching, Kenna and Kanda casted their eyes upon who was coming in; they saw it was no other than Lavi and Allen.  
"Did you two do this?!" Allen said, pointing to his face, which had the word "beansprout" written all over it and flowers surrounding his eyes.  
Kenna felt a few beads of sweat run down her face, and quickly scooted over, hiding the box of markers from Allen's and Lavi's view. ?"Uh, no, not at all."  
Kanda, who didn't seem at all surprised or nervous, shrugs. "Yeah. It was Komui that did it, beansprout."

Allen looked like he was going to punch Kanda in the face, "Now why would it be Komui? He never does anything like that."  
Kanda stifled a laugh, "He would do it if he was bored to death and had nothing to do."  
Lavi went to say that the statement was not true, but then heard the sounds of markers falling out from the white box, and hitting the floor. Feeling a rush of anger inside him, he looks up at the blue-haired man and the brunette, giving them a mean glare. "...So it was you guys."

Kanda looked up at the orange-haired man with a mixture of confusion and anger in his face. "Now why would you assume it was us?"  
"I heard markers hitting the ground,Yu."  
"Don't call me Yu!" Kanda rose up, unsheathing his sword. "Besides, you didn't even hear markers hitting the flo..." he halted his sentence ?when he heard Kenna quickly pick up the markers, and put them back in the box.

He then looked back at the orange-haired man and the white-haired boy, and sighed in frustration, "Okay, fine! It was us! We did it to get revenge for you guys drawing on our faces."  
"And I gotta admit, it was actually fun to do." Kenna added, stifling a laugh.

Allen and Lavi both gave the two exorcists a dirty look, then suddenly burst out laughing. Allen and Lavi thought back to yesterday; when they drew on Kenna and Kanda's faces, with Allen drawing ?the nose, whiskers, and ears of a kitty on Kenna's face, and Lavi taking care of the goatee and devil horns on Kanda's. ?But they both stopped their laughter when their eyes met the tip of Kanda's mugen, which was aimed right at their noses.

"...But that will teach you a lesson not to draw on our faces next time." Kanda said as he put the sword back in its hilt. Lavi and Allen both raised up their hands in protest, then slowly left the room.

That following morning, Kenna woke up to the sounds of gears being turned and voices of people talking. ?  
Rubbing her eyes, Kenna casted her sheets aside, and slipped her exorcist suit over ?the top of her nightgown. As she grasped the doorknob with her hand, she glanced over her shoulder, hoping that the sounds of the gears didn't wake up Tiaoshi.

Hearing the annoying snores of the blonde-haired entity, Kenna let out a deep, relieved sigh, and slowly crept into the hallway. As her shoes squeaked as she walked in the direction of the sound, she heard footsteps approaching and a girl with black pigtails came running out of nowhere, almost running into the brunette. Gasping, she caught the tray of coffee cups before they could shatter into pieces, spilling the coffee everywhere. Giving the tray back to the woman, Kenna gasped for breath, "...Lenalee?"

"Kenna?" the black-haired woman questioned, tilting to her head to the side, her hair following the movement of her cranium. "What are you doing up so early?"

The brunette let a yawn escape from her mouth, "I heard the noises of people working on something. What in the world are they building?"  
Lenalee giggled a little bit, "Oh. You mean the science department? They're just creating another robot, since the last four didn't work out that well."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." Lenalee did a nervous laugh. "So where's Tiaoshi? She's usually with you."  
Kenna looked back at the door of her and the blonde-haired woman's room, "Oh. She's still asleep. She is wiped out from the mission she had to do with two other exorcists. All the akuma she had to fight really drained her energy."  
"Ah, okay." Lenalee smiled. ?"I see."

"...And you said that the science department is building a new robot, after the other attempts had failed?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Thinking back on what she just said to Kenna's question, Lenalee's eyes shot open and a worried expression came onto her face. Trying not to spill the coffee, the young woman picked up her pace and headed to the department room, with a confused brunette following behind her.

As the two girls entered the science room, which looked more like an office than an actual lab, the head officer greeted them with a huge smile. "Hello, girls! You're just in time!"  
"Just in time for what?" Kenna asked, her hair tangled from running, and a look of utter confusion on her face.

"The science department and I have completed a new robot to reduce our working. I call it..." he was silent for a second, then stepped out of the way so Kenna and Lenalee could see the finished masterpiece. "Komulin the VI!"  
"...The sixth?" Reever, the guy with the brown spiky hair from yesterday, spoke up. "Officer, haven't you learned your lesson from those failed attempts in the past?"  
Komui gave Reever a grin, "Of course I have! I made it so this one won't be able to malfunction when it drinks coffee, and that it will have more of my personality in it!"  
A horde of sarcastic and tired Oh,boys came from the science department in unison. Ignoring what they said, he turned to the brunette and his sister. "So, girls, what do you think?"

Kenna stared at the huge robot, which had a huge head, and a blue detector for an eye. Unlike the other ones, as Komui mentioned, is taller, and the arms look like that of a deer's. "...It looks great." the brunette said, feeling nervous as she continued to look at the robot.

"...So does anyone want some coffee?" Lenalee said, showing the tray of coffee cups, adding a neurotic laugh to the end of her question.  
A few hands went up into the air, and the black-haired woman started handing out the coffee to the science department. As she gave the second to last coffee cup to Reever, she saw that her brother's cup was missing. Sensing that the robot got it, she casted her eyes upon the machine, and a bump appeared in her throat.

She watched in horror as the robot leviated the cup to it's face, and slowly sipped it. She turned to look at her brother, who was talking to one of the science department workers. "Big brother..." Lenalee nudged his shoulder with her hand, getting his attention. "I'm afraid that Komulin drank your coffee."

"Drank my coffee?" Komui looked surprised, then laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Lenalee. Komulin won't get damaged by the drink. It won't affect him at all..." He stopped his sentence when he realized what just happened.

"...It..drank it?"

Before anyone could answer, a ton of electricity shot out from Komulin's head, and his head started to flail. After the short impact stopped, Komulin's eye went from a blue to a crimson red. He then looked towards Komui and the others, then at the two female exorcists.

Feeling beads of sweat run down their faces, Lenalee muttered "Of course." then looked at Kenna, "RUN!"  
Taking a hold of Kenna's hand, Lenalee rushed her and the brunette out of the room, with the staff running behind them, trying to get away from the malfunctioned robot. Kenna could hear the sound of the robot's legs digging into the floor as it charged at the brunette, completely missing the science department.

Inside the robot's mind, a small circle moved around, then halted right at Kenna.  
Female exorcist detected. The robot said. Must delete.  
The brunette freaked out at the last word of Komulin's statement, and started running at lightning speed, leaving Lenalee behind.  
"Kenna, wait!" The black-haired woman called out to Kenna, but Kenna couldn't hear a word that she said. She was too busy being scared to death and screaming. Lenalee sighed in frustration, and then closed her eyes.  
The top of her boots began to unwind, a teal aura coming from the diamond-like shape embedded into them. When it was done, her boots came up almost a few inches above her ankle, radiating the same aura as the shape, and ?she soared into the air, able to move as fast and smooth as a butterfly. Her hair flowed like a falling feather as she flew down, the aura slashing at Komulin's face, causing a huge dent to form in its face. Landing back down on her feet, Lenalee took a deep breath, and continued battling the robot.

Meanwhile, the scared brunette went zooming down the hallway, still screaming. This sound woke up Allen and Kanda.  
Rubbing his eyes, Allen watched as Kenna zoomed past them, their hair blowing in the wind caused by Kenna's run. "Hey, Kenna." the white-haired man said, getting the brunette's attention. "What's wrong?"

"A robot...is chasing me..." Kenna tried to catch her breath. "...It drank Komui's coffee and malfunctioned...know it's chasing me..." Looking back at the hallway, she continued to run, screaming, "I don't want to die! I don't want to dieeeee!"

Both completely confused, Allen and Kanda both looked at each other, not knowing what the heck Kenna was talking about. But then it hit them, and their eyes shot open. "Oh god..." Kanda said, grumbling. "Don't tell me Komui made another one..."  
"Well, according to Kenna, he did." Allen yawned, and the two male exorcists activated their anti-akuma weapons. ?But before they even had a chance to attack, Komulin went running past them, making the hairs on Allen's back rise and scare him to death. He heard a snicker come from Kanda, but decided to not say anything.

As Kenna reached the mess hall, she heard the sound of the robot coming closer.  
Must delete. Must delete. Must delete. The robot kept on repeating its call until it stopped at the entrance of the dining room where Kenna was. Feeling the robot's presence, Kenna tried her best to hide from the robot behind a huge stack of boxes. Unfortunately, the robot detected her, and destroyed them. Freaking out, Kenna ran away from her hiding place and her muscles tensed as the robot came towards her.

Her hand gently rested against the wall as the robot came into attacking distance. Kenna felt her life flashing right before her eyes, and without even thinking, she closed her eyes and disappeared.

The robot screeched to a halt before it could collide with the tables. Komulin looked around, trying to detect where Kenna went to, but failed.  
The sounds of Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee's footsteps approached as they arrived in the mess hall.  
"That robot that my brother created got away from me!" The black-haired woman said, gasping for breath. "Where is-"

Her sentence ceased when she saw the robot, and then slowly looked around the room, seeing that the brunette is not in sight. Her eyebrows furrowed in concerned, and she looked at the cook, "oh god! Jerry! Did the robot get Kenna?"

The purple and pink haired man shrugged, "I don't think so. The robot was chasing Kenna, the last time I glanced over, and in the blink of an eye, that young woman disappeared in a flash of blue."

"...A flash of blue?" Kanda asked.

The sound of shoes landing on top of something got the four exorcists' attention. Casting their eyes upon Komulin, they saw that Kenna had somehow alighted on the robot's head. "There's no need to worry. I'm alright." the brunette said, an aura radiating in both of her hands. She then bent down on her knees, and flew into the air. She then released the orb, making the dent in Komulin's head crack open, revealing tons of wires, small amounts of electricity shooting out.

The brunette then took a deep breath, and forming a bolt in her hands, she finished him off. A huge explosion erupted from the impact, causing the four other exorcists to get out of the way, including Jerry. When it leveled off, Kenna looked around, hoping that no one got hurt. Seeing that nobody was, Kenna let out a sigh of relief.

Right as she went to join her friends, a voice boomed through the hallway, "KOOOMMMUUULLLIIINNN!"  
By the sounds of it, it was no other than Komui wailing. As the chief came running into the mess hall, he saw what was once his "masterpiece", now shattered into pieces by Kenna's powers. Komui gasped, tears coming out of his eyes. "Why, Lenalee? Why did you do this?! This was supposed to be one that would succeed the others?" he took a deep breath, "And why couldn't you just blame it on the coffee?"

"...I would like to, brother," the woman smiled, "But I can't. And besides, it wasn't me that destroyed it."  
Komui gave his younger sister a confused look, since Lenalee destroyed the other four he had created. "Then who was it?"  
There was a moment of silent as Komui slowly looked towards Kenna, his face shaped in shock.

"It was you?" The head officer asked the brunette, bewildered.  
Feeling sweat running down her face, she nodded.  
"But...how?"  
Releasing a sigh from her throat, Kenna stuck out her hand, and a few seconds later, a blue aura appeared in her hands. Komui's eyes widened in surprise, since he has not seen an anti-akuma weapon like that in his whole life. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he walked over to Kenna, and looked at the bright, but somewhat dim light in her hands.

The head officer fixed his glasses, then casted his eyes upon the brunette, "I haven't seen an anti-akuma weapon like that in my whole life. But by the looks of it, it looks like a parasite type."  
"...A parasite type?" Kenna's face shaped into one of concern.  
"Yes. It's a type of anti-akuma weapon that's part of the accomodator's body." he looks over at the white-haired boy, "Take Allen for instance. He was born with an anti-akuma weapon in his left arm, hence the cross embedded on his hand."  
"...Ah, okay." Kenna said, relieved that it wasn't anything bad.

"But it is an interesting anti-akuma weapon. It seems that you understand your Innocence very well."  
"Innocence?" Kenna was baffled.  
"It's a long story." Komui responded, adding a nervous laugh to the end of his sentence, then drove his attention away from the female exorcist, and back at Komulin. Tears welled up in his eyes once again.

"...Well, it was good while it lasted." Komui sobbed, and Lenalee, letting out a sigh of annoyance, led her brother out of the room before he caused a flood of tears in the mess hall.

...  
...

A young girl, representing one around the age of 13 or 14, came soaring back into the alternate world on the ruler's umbrella, Lero. She just came back from school, bored as always from having to study.

Spotting the Millennium Earl sitting on his chair, as always, a grin came across her face. Jumping from the hovering umbrella, she flew at the elf-eared villain, and gave him a surprise hug, making him almost drop his food that he was eating.

"Road!" The Millennium Earl's voice was that of a regular man's, but much more deeper. "What are you doing back from school so early?"  
"Oh, we had an early release day." The spiky, dark-blue haired, girl said, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket.

"An early release day?" The villain said. "Well, that's unlikely." A sudden grin came across his face. "That reminds me. I have something that I'd like to tell you."

"Oh?" Road Kamelot said, taking the piece of candy out of her mouth. "And what is that?"  
A maniac laugh came from the Earl, and he slowly walked over to a crystal ball on the coffee table, his long coat following him at his feet. "There's a new exorcist in town."  
"A new exorcist?" A sinister grin came from Road. "Who is it?"

"See for yourself." The Earl stepped aside, and an image appeared in the crystal ball, showing four exorcists walking together in the hallways, with Kanda not paying attention to the conversation. He pointed to the brunette.

"She's been nothing but trouble for the past few days. Ever since she became an exorcist of the Black Order, she was been a thorn in my side, making it harder to destroy them. I've had enough trouble with the Black Order, without Kenna adding to it." He then walked over to Road. "And this is where you come in. I want you to go to Germany, and blend into the local scenery. Don't bring to much attention to yourself at first. I want you to follow Kenna and the other exorcists. Find out what they're up to so we can keep one step ahead."

A chuckle came from Road. The pigmentation of her skin went from a healthy flesh tone to a dull gray. Soon a wreath of crosses appeared along her forehead, disappearing near the apex of her temples. "This should be fun." she smirked before allowing a devious giggle to befall her lips.


End file.
